It is Sunday
by Liebe48
Summary: Every Sunday, Green used to visit Red... but there's no reason for him to do so anymore. Red slash Green with some Ethan slash Green. Rated T for some suggestiveness.


It is Sunday.

Green lies down on his bed which feels uncomfortably unfamiliar. He knows the reason- the apartment never felt like home since three years ago. He stretches his hand, groping for the sleeping pills. The picture frame on the drawer falls, and the sound of glass breaking stiffens him for a moment. That picture was all he had left of the two of them, but then, he convinces himself not to cry over it nor to jump off the bed and caress the picture. It won't matter in just a few minutes, after all.

His fumbling fingers finally find the pills, and he grabs for a handful. He needs no water. In fact, he needs nothing. So he just swallows all the pills with choking throat. Green feels dizzy. Everything around him is fading away. And for last, he questions himself; Was this ever a romance?

It is Sunday.

And Sunday means another climb to that damn mountain. Green pulls over his jacket, check his monster balls and backpack full of a week's supply of food and leaves the apartment. Eevee trails him with swift foot steps. It is snowing, as always, and everytime Green gapes for air, his breathe shudders and breaks into pieces. The weather is getting worse, and Green forces Eevee to get into her monster ball, and though she is rather reluctant, she follows his orders. The wind blows in his way. Green stumbles on his feet.

After what seems like ages, he is facing the only reason why he is here. Green can't do anything but to numbly accept the fact that his heart is beating faster then ever. But instead of letting himself to pull the other into a tight hug, he smiles and offers Red his muffler. He had known that the one he brought last time won't be on Red, so he doesn''t bother asking. Red says nothing while Green drapes the muffler around him. They both know that this one would be thrown away also as soon as Green leaves. Green briskly unpacks, shoving a sandwich towards Red. Red eats, and Green puts the other food and some first-aid medicines in a corner.

An awkward silence remains, and Green stumbles to get up. Red doesn't look up. And suddenly, Green just lets the words spill out.

"Why did you leave?"

Red's eyes shot upward, but his lips are still closed. Green instantly regrets. He had no need to ask; he knew exactly why.

He was uncontrollably and pathetically in love with Red. The opposite never happened, however. Still, Red stayed with him; they shared hugs, kisses, and a lot more-so Green thought it didn't matter. He was naive enough to believe tat Red still felt something towards him, or at least, would feel something. Also never happened.

He saw Red kissing Blue. He heard her name softly muttered when Red pulled him in. Pretending not to notice was easy-until Red left.

Red's expression is apologetic. Green feels like he's being strangled. It is cold. Too cold.

"Kiss me?"

Green gasps wearily. Red stands up and gently cups his chin with both hands, lips touching softly. The sensation creeps over Green's spince, making him shiver. He breaks the kiss and leaves never to come back. Red just stands still. He doesn't go after for Green, no matter how much Green wishes for him to do so.

It is Sunday.

Green decides that he needs, literally needs, a date. He eventually meets someone at the bar that night. He tells Green that his name is Ethan, and since they are drunk, they grab a room. Green wakes up next morning to find out that Ethan is actually three years younger then himself; which makes him 16, but he doesn't care. _So_, he thinks, _so, this is the start of happiness._ They date every Sundays. Ethan is gentle and charming, and most of all, he cares for Green. And Green hadn't had that kind of relationship since- as he thinks of it, since ever.

Green never goes back to that damn mountain. He no longer has any reasons. But the last kiss Red gave him still haunts him secretly whenever Ethan leans down on him for a kiss.

It is Sunday.

"Please," Ethan stammers, "I-I'll be better. I love you."

His golden-brown eyes are so warm and beautiful that Green just can't bear the guilt anymore. Ethan is crying, and it breaks his heart. It's his fault to blame. Green just stands there until Ethan leaves, promising to him over and over again that whenever Green needs him, he'll be there- and after that, Green lets himself to break down. It's the first time he lets the tears fall down in years.

It is Sunday.

And so this is how it all goes back to Green on his bed, with is pills, the breaking of the glass, and the thought. He closes his eyes with a conclusion. No. This was, and is never a romance.

* * *

A/N

Ever first pokemon fanfic.

Please note the fact that I'm not a native English speaker; I'm Korean, so be generous on some grammatical and vocab problems.


End file.
